Dark Horde
The 'Dark Horde'http://worldofwarcraft.com/info/story/troll/foresttribes.html#smolderthorn is a renegade group of orcs, trolls, and ogres who dwell in Blackrock Spire, consisting largely of remnants of the Blackrock Clan. They are ruled by the self-styled Warlord Rend Blackhand. Unlike the other Orcs, they remained steadfast to the ideals of the old Horde, including demon worship, and depraved blood lust. They became a beacon for Orcs who longed for the old days, and soon, their ranks began to swell again. Orc warlocks and other clans that refuse Thrall’s leadership are strongest in Azeroth around the Burning Steppes and the Blasted Lands. The Forsaken of Lordaeron happily aid the Horde in the area. They don't care whether the orcs are evil or not; it’s actually easier for them if their allies are evil. However, recently the Dark Horde may no longer accept assistance from the Forsaken. The Dark Horde may have started attacking them because they "support Thrall's Horde" which they believe is not the real Horde . In the intervening years between the Second War and the Third War, the Dark Horde became a major problem for the Alliance. They staged raids on a number of defenseless Alliance towns and sacrificed their villagers to the Legion. They ignored Thrall's call to return to shamanism, and instead declared the new Horde to be as much their enemy as the Alliance for abandoning what they saw as the only true way for Orcs to live. Organization Rend Blackhand, son of Blackhand the Destroyer, is in charge of the Dark Horde. He calls himself warchief, and all the other members of the Dark Horde address him as such. The true ruler of Blackrock Spire is Nefarian the black dragon. All Dragonmaw orcs belong to Rend's force; their clan leader, Chieftain Nek'rosh Skullcrusher, leads one band far to the north, in the Wetlands. From the official WoW site: :...the Dark Horde (is) a renegade group of orcs, trolls, and ogres who dwell in Blackrock Spire. Commanded by Rend Blackhand, the Dark Horde has not given up the battle to claim Azeroth, although Rend's forces are significantly smaller than Thrall's Horde. A group of warlocks drives the Dark Horde, which has not relinquished the original Horde's involvement in demonic magic. The Dark Horde is essentially still fighting the Second War, but Rend and his group know that they stand little chance of success, despite their alliance with the black dragonflight. :The Dark Horde's numbers are dwindling, and it has no means of recruiting new members. Realistically these evil individuals are well aware that their days are numbered. Such knowledge has given them a grim mindset: they are desperate, bitter, and completely ruthless in battle. '' Clans in the Dark Horde * Blackrock Clan (1,500 in Burning Steppes) * Firetree Tribe (One of two of the forest troll tribes that retained their alliance with the early Horde.) * Smolderthorn Tribe (The other tribe of forest trolls that remain in Blackrock Spire with the Dark Horde.) * Spirestone Clan * Dragonmaw Clan (7,500 in Wetlands). * Black Tooth Grin Clan (minimal involvement, this clan is nearly defunct) * Firegut Clan Living Members * Rend Blackhand * War Master Voone * Highlord Omokk * Gath'llzogg * Tharil'zun * Targorr the Dread Speculation Unlike other orcs, the skin tone of the orcs within the Dark Horde is a dull gray rather than green. It is unknown why, and whether they originally had this skin tone or attained it in some way. Either way, the trolls and ogres within the Dark Horde seem to have the 'regular' skin tones of their respective races. It might be that the dark skin is simply a natural adaptation to the barren, ashen steppes around Blackrock Mountain. Some people has speculated that the skin color is from corrupt orcs (also in Warcraft I&II as it is quite hard to see their skin color due to the graphics) but not red as Fel Orcs, because they aren't directly corrupted like the Warsong once were. ''It is also possible that the Blackrocks affiliation with the black dragonflight might have something to do with their skin colour. Supposedly so, the black dragons magic or possibly even genes contribute to a new or at least different breed of orcs. References Category:Factions